A New and Happy LIfe
by sexiruka
Summary: an old friend of haruhis comes back to escape an abusive relation ship her and her daughter start living with mori and she starts dating him but the problem is she is pregnant by her ex again mentions of rape abuse teen pregnancy and sex
1. a new life

**A New and Happy Life Together**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

_Memories/flashbacks_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

**Do I own the anime well...?**

**Inuyasha: she doesn't own ouran high school host club assholes**

* * *

><p><strong>This story is done by me and my sister cassie246 enjoy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shinju pov<strong>

_I can't believe I'm finally here. Now all that's left is to find Haruhi. I wonder where she could be. _"Yosh, lets find Haruhi ne Hikari?" I said to the four year old beside me. It had been a long journey and we were both tired and happy to be here. I started scanning the crowd to look for my old friend. I turned around when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was a girlish looking guy.

"May I help you?" I asked the browned haired guy in front of me.

"Isn't that just great, I come all the way here to meet you with the entire club and a limo and you don't even recognize me," said the person; it finally clicked.

"HARUHI," I screamed, happy to see my old friend. I gave her a hug the realized something. "Did you say the whole club?"

"Yes Shinju the whole club."

"Does that mean…."

"Yes, he came. Mori-senpai wanted to meet Hikari."

"I see," I said with a blush.

I looked down at the little girl beside me as she looked up at me. "Mommy, who is Mori-senpai, and why do they want to meet me?" she asked, confused.

"Mori-kun is the guy Mommy told you about," I said looking at my daughter.

"Oh, the person you told Aunt Haruhi you were going to marry," my daughter said with a frown that reminded me of her dad.

"S_o you think im going to let you leave with my kids just like that," he said, raising his hand and slapping the girl in front of him. "You wont go anywhere without my permission. You are mine, and they are my kids" he sneered._

_"Daddy what's wrong?" a little girl asks sleepily holding a teddy bear._

_"Nothings wrong baby, Daddy and I are just talking. Go back to bed," the girl says to her child._

_"Okay mommy," the child says walking off._

"I don't like him I want to go back to daddy," Hikari said to me.

I sighed. "We can't go back to Daddy, Hikari," I said while we were walking outside.

"Why Mommy?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Because Daddy doesn't want Mommy to come back," I said as we made it outside. Haruhi looked at me concerned.

"Oh, okay Mommy," my little girl said as she continued walking. We walked around the corner from the airport where the limo was waiting. I got down on one knee and looked at my daughter

"Please be nice to Aunt Haruhi's friends," I said looking at my daughter.

"Okay Momma, I will," she said with a smile. We got to the limo and the driver opened the door for us. A flurry of rose petals rushed out to meet us. Haruhi sweat dropped and I was greeted by a voice.

"My dear beautiful princess your carriage awaits."

I giggled and my daughter jumped up and down, "A real life prince!"

Tamaki stepped out, looked at my daughter, picked her up and swung her in circles. "That's right my young princess, I am a prince," he said while my daughter laughed.

"Haruhi is your boyfriend always like this?" I asked amused.

"Sadly, yes he is," she said.

"So this is who you were coming to see Haruhi," two voices echoed. I looked over to see twin red heads leaning against the limo, looking my over. _These two must be Hikaru and Kaoru. _"A new toy how exciting."

"You two shouldn't have to come," Haruhi mumbled. I smiled and approached them.

"I'm Shinju," I said to them, reaching my hand out to shake theirs. "I'm a childhood friend of Haruhi's" Then one on the left took my hand and shook it with a firm grip, but a light shake.

"I'm Kaoru," he said.

The other took a step forward and took my hand after Kaoru stepped back. His grip was firm and he gave a short, blunt shake. "And I'm Hikaru." Hikari came back to my side, shyly smiling up at the two.

"And this is my daughter Hikari," I said, taking her extended hand. Their faces went shocked.

"She's your daughter?" Kaoru asked. I nodded.

"And... How old are you?" Hikaru asked. "And how old is she?" Kaoru echoed. I noticed Haruhi shoot a glare at them.

"I'm 17, and she's 4" I said casually, already used to this type of reaction. They stayed silent for a moment before shrugging.

"Okay then," the said in unison, their expressions turning bored again and looking around like they weren't interested.

"Shall we get going then?" Haruhi asked. I nodded and walked to the limo, stepping inside. Hikari is right behind me and climbs onto my lap.

"Hello Shinju-Chan." I look up and smile at Mori.

"Mori-kun!" I scooted next to Mori with Hikari still on my lap. "Hikari this is the person I was telling you about." Hikari stared at Mori before shifting off my lap and onto the seat beside me. I sighed and helped her with her seat belt before turning back to Mori. "Sorry Mori-kun, she is still a little tired from the trip."

"It's okay," Mori said back. I smiled and turned back to Hikari, and was surprised to see a little boy sitting next to her with a bunny in his grasp.

"Hi Hikari-Chan, I'm Mitsukuni but you can just call me Honey-oji-san," he said in a sweet child-like voice.

"Hello Honey-san," I said to him.

"Shinju-Chan! Nice to finally meet you!" I nodded and the car began to go forward I looked around. Everyone was doing their own thing; Hikari and Honey were playing with the rabbit, the twins were messing with Haruhi and Tamaki was yelling at them. The last, I guessed was Kyoya, was typing on his laptop. I looked up at Mori to see him watching me.

"Don't worry, it's always like this," he said with a small smile

"I'm worried though about where Hikari and I are going to stay," I said frowning.

"You two can always stay with me, I have plenty of room," he said serious.

"I think I will take you up on that offer," I said blushing. I looked over at Haruhi and caught part of the conversation.

"By the way Haruhi," Hikaru said, pulling out a bag.

"We got you some fancy tuna," Kaoru said, opening the container.

The smell hit me and I immediately had to cover my mouth while Mori looked down at me with concern.

"What's wrong Shinju?" he asked, hovering over me.

I shook my head to show I couldn't speak. I made a stopping motion with my hand and pointed out the window. Haruhi immediately got my meaning.

"STOP THE CAR" she yelled.

The car screeched to a halt and Haruhi opened the door. I quickly climbed out and threw up on the side of the road. I was quickly followed by Haruhi and Mori while the others stayed in the limo looking concerned. When I was done I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Are you okay Shinju-Chan" Mori asked me, confused.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about. I'm use to it by now," I said with a smile but he didn't seem happy about my excuse.

"She's fine Mori I think I know what's going on. So, are you having a boy or a girl by that bastard this time, Shinju?" Haruhi asked angrily. I looked down, ashamed that I had hidden my second pregnancy.

"I'm not sure yet Haruhi," I confessed.


	2. The storm before the calm

**A New and Happy Life Together**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

_Memories/flashbacks_

**Disclaimer:****Do I own the anime well...?**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Exactly sasuke**

**This story is done by me and my sister cassie246 enjoy**

**Shinju pov**

I looked at Haruhi and Mori with tears in my eyes. "Im sorry," I said. Haruhi and Mori looked at each other then back at me.

"We're not mad at you, I just cant stand that Hitoshi did this to you again," Haruhi said looking at me. I started sobbing. Haruhi held her hands out; I ran to her and cried on her shoulder.

"Who is Hitoshi?" I heard a voice ask. "And what did he do to her?" another asked. Hikaru and Kaoru were walking up. I just started crying harder.

"Shinju-Chan isn't able to answer right now. We will talk later," Mori answered for me. The twins shrugged and walk away. Haruhi started rubbing my head until I calmed down.

"So Shinju how far along are you this time?" Haruhi asked me looking concerned.

"Four months, Haruhi," I answered stil sobbing.

"I sorry to interrupt and I know youre not feeling well, but I need to know whats going on before we leave," Mori said seriously. I looked at Mori with tears in my eyes.

"It's a long story we better sit down." Mori just nodded and held his hand out. I walked over and sat in his lap while he held me to his chest.

"I'm going to go back to the limo and give you guys some space," Haruhi said, walking away. "I'll save the explaining to you Shinju," Haruhi called back.

I smiled and looked up at Mori. "It was the start of my second year in middle school."

_It was the first day of school. I had started living on my own and transferred to a school that offered a better education. I walked into class and knew it was going to be a crazy school year by the stares I got; I was like the shy new toy for the boys, but only one caught my attention. His name was Hitoshi Okazaki. He wasn't in any clubs and spent most days sleeping in class. He basically looked liked he hung out with the wrong crowd, yet he was quiet and got the highest scores. He also didn't fawn over me. His temper was huge, though. If someone woke him up, bumped into him with out apologizing, or did something to one of his friends he snapped. We had cleaning duty after school one day and I finally confessed to him. He looked like he was upset and said he had never dated anyone before, and thought I was interesting._

_After about 3 months of dating he was kicked out by his mom for staying out all night. She was strict and abusive to him and didn't approve of me. I offered to let him move in, and he agreed but every night he would crawl into my bed from nightmares of his child. He eventually drew inside of a shell where he wouldn't talk or trust anyone but me. He quit school and started working as a Host, but his boss was demanding and abusive. Little by little, Hitoshi started trusting me less and less and eventually smacked me for spilling tea, accusing me of trying to kill him. I kept going to school while he worked, and we barely talked to each other._

_One day I came home from school to find the house totally dark. I walked in and turned on the lights. As I made my way to the living room, I saw that he was laying on the couch looking at the ceiling._

_I turned to leave and he asked me a question. "Where have you been all the last two hours? School ends at three," he said, not looking at me._

_"I had cleaning duty and festival planning after school," I explained. He got up and slapped me._

_"I'M TIRED OF YOUR LIES! I CANT EVEN TRUST MY OWN GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE," he yelled at me. He then grabbed my hair, dragged me to his room and threw me on the bed. He crawled on top of me and slid a knee between my legs. He bent down to my ear. "You deserved to be punished for you lies," he whispered in my ear. "Don't move."_

_He got up and walking to his closet to pull out some rope. I stayed where I was, knowing if I moved it would just get much worse. He tied my hands and feet to the bed posts and crawled back on top of me, stuffing a rag in my mouth. He sat up with his knees on each side of me and grabbed my shirt, pulling it over my head. He grabbed my size B breasts and ripped my bra off. He slowly placed hard bites from my collar to my stomach, making sure to bite extra hard on my nipples. When he got tired of biteing me, he removed my uniform skirt and under wear before grabbing my legs and forcing his fingers into my folds. I winced at the hard contact a felt the blood flow out._

_"Well at least I know u haven't been whoring around," he said with an angry frown. He slowly undid his pants and shed them along with his underwear. He then climbed back over me, forcefully trusting into me and breaking my barrier. He kept trusting without giving me time to adjust. I cried from the pain and eventually blacked out._

_I woke up the next morning and found myself untied and alone. I sat up and instantly regretted it. Pain surged through me, but I had to get ready for school. I put on a brave face, gathered my clothes, took some pain medicine and went to school. I forgot about the bites on my body, so when i changed for gym all the girls in my class saw them. I got a few sympathetic sad smiles from a few and eventually became friends with these girls because they had gone through similar situations. The rest of the class just mocked me and called me a slut. The rumors spread and soon i was harrassed by the boys, too. I eventually started ignoring people and only talked to my friends, but life at home never got any better after that. If i ever made it home past 3:30, I was punished. That's how I eventually became pregnant with Hikari._

_I had realized a few weeks into it without having to take a pregnancy test, the morning sickness was enough to confirm that. I was worried how Hitoshi would react to it, so decided to keep it a secret from him. I had been very careful not to get home late, and so avoided being punished. During that time i had considered abortion many times, but every time turned it down flat. It was after my 13th week when i finally noticed the weight gain. After that i started wearing baggy clothes to cover it from sight. My friends had noticed this change early on because my uniform wasn't very loose, and had given me silent support. After they had found out, I knew it wouldn't be long before he found out too. And he did a few weeks later later._

_I had come home from school and he stopped me at the door demanding to know why i was leaving the house in such baggy clothes. I told him I just felt like it, but he grabbed me and threw me on the couch. He pulled my shirt over my head. Looking at my stomach, he noticed the bulge and stared at me wide eyed. I gently put his hands to my growing stomach and he looked at me amazed._

_"I-its mine right?" he asked softly. I simply nodded. He leaned down, and for the first time in a long time he didn't look angry and broken._

_Life after that was much easier after that. Hitoshi was very kind and loving to me, and didn't punish me anymore. That was, until Hikari was born. Yes, he was happy for a while, until she was a bit older to where i could leave her at daycare. I had never had a second thought about getting home before 3:30 when I was pregnant, and not after either. It was fine for awhile, but one day he just seemed to snap. When I had come home that day with Hikari from daycare, it was almost 5 o' clock. Hitoshi was watching tv like nothing was wrong. It had stayed that way until I put Hikari down for a nap._

_I came out of her room and shut the door. When i turned around, Hitoshi was so close I could smell his cologne. "Where have you been all afternoon?" he asked, his voice low and serious. I went still, now remembering what line i had been stretching for so long, and now it was obvious that I had finally broke it._

_"Uh, something went wrong with the train back home and it was backed up for almost an hour," I said, feeling my body begin to tremble as his gaze grew darker._

_"AGAIN WITH THE LIES," he yelled, slapping me hard. I fell to the ground and crawled away a bit. "HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN GOING ON! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU AFTER HIKARI WAS BORN! But I guess you didn't learn from when i punished you last time. I guess I will have to re-train you."_

_It was then that I knew things wouldn't be getting any better. I started calling Haruhi more and more. One day, while I was calling Haruhi, Mori picked up her phone and said that she left it. We got to talking while he looked for Haruhi and we ended up exchanging numbers and i started talking to him as much as Haruhi and told him about my life. He accepted and listened to me, he even said he would like to meet Hikari. Eventually, I realized i had a crush on him about a month after Hikari's fourth birthday._

_I found out I was pregnant again and became distraught. I ended up calling Mori, crying. He wanted to know what was wrong, but all I said was that I wanted to come to Tokyo and that I liked him. He ended up paying for the tickets and I would be leaving in two weeks. Everything was going fine; my mom was buying clothes and packing for us. All I would have to do is leave, but the plans didnt go exactly as planned. On the last day, Hitoshi came home while I was packing and walked in with a pregnancy test. It was the same one I had used recently._

_"What is this? Shinju are you pregnant again?" he asked. I just nodded. He walked over, bent down and rubbed my belly. Then he looked to the side and saw the bag in my hand. "What's that?" he asked me._

_"Uh... A bag?" i said while looking at him blankly._

_"I can see it's a bag. What's it for?"_

_I looked at him with the love i held for him in my eyes. "Hitoshi, I cant stay with you anymore. I love you, but..." i paused, taking in a deep breath and wiping away the tears that are falling from my eyes. I had loved him. After all, he was the father of my kids. "But the abuse and way you treat me is just too much. I have never cheated on you or did anything that would hurt you. I tried to be a great wife to you, and a mother, but i can't take it anymore! I'm leaving for Tokyo, tonight,___with___Hikari, to stay with Haruhi." He went still, not looking away from the bag._

_"So you think I'm going to let you leave with my kids just like that," he said quietly, looking up at me.____He stood up, snatched the bag out of my hands and locked it in the closet.____He turned back to me and slapping me. "You wont go anywhere without my permission. You are mine, and they are my kids" he sneered._

_"Daddy? Whats wrong?" a little girl asked sleepily, holding her teddy bear as she walked in._

_"Nothings wrong baby, Daddy and I are just talking. Go back to bed," I told her._

_"Okay mommy," Hikari said, walking out the room._

_Hitoshi looks down at me. "Now get in the room and go the hell to sleep," he sneered. I silently obeyed._

_I faked sleep, and when I was sure Hitoshi was sleep I climbed out of bed and went to Hikari's room. She heard me and sat up, rubbing at her eyes._

_"Mommy?" she asked sleepily._

_I hushed her and picked her up. "We're going on a little trip," I whispered to her._

_"Okay mommy," she said laying her head on my shoulder. I silently walked to the closet and unlocked it. As i walked towards the door, I sung her the lullaby that I sang to her since the day she was born:_

**_Dear goodnight, yes goodnight_**__  
><strong><em><span>Mister sandman is calling<span>_**__  
><strong><em><span>Sail away to Blanket Bay<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>And return at break of day<span>_**

**_Close your eyes, lullabies_**  
><strong><em><span>Soon will banish all harms<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>With the bright, morning light<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>You'll be back in my arms.<span>_**

**_Slumber on, until dawn_**  
><strong><em><span>While the angels are watching<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>While the moon above you beams<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>May you dream the sweetest dreams<span>_**

**_So goodnight, dear again_**  
><strong><em><span>Let me kiss you and then<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Slumber on, slumber on<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>I'll be with you at dawn.<span>_**

_I continued to sing it as I walked out the front door and into the night while I made my way to the airport with my daughter._


End file.
